Imp (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Imps are the most typical and average devils above the lemure fodder. Imps serve any number of purposes for their Archdevil overlords, ranging from assassins, foot-soldiers, scouts, and general cannon fodder. Imps were drawn to the worlds outside of the Nine Hells of Baator, delighting in corrupting others to evil for their masters. They regularly serve as familiars to particularly vile spellcasters, ensuring that, when they die, their souls will serve time in Baator. There are many alternative types of Imps that are present in the multiverse- Bloodbag, Euphorics, and Filth imps are a selection of some of them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Imp, Stinkers Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Lesser Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Types 1 and 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Shapeshifting, Flight, Magic, Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with abstracts, intangibles, non-corporeals, conceptual and even nonexistent beings), Enhanced Senses, Damage Reduction, Stealth Mastery, Magic and Good Detection, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Healing, Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Stench Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to spellcasters capable of casting Burning Hands) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to creatures capable of dodging point blank arrows) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can push 260.82 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Capable of enduring attacks from other devils as well as adventurers) Stamina: Infinite, no devils require any rest of any kind Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies from Average to Extraordinary Genius, Euphoric and Filth imps' great intellect can compare even to mighty spellcasters, with a rating of 16 and 17 respectively Weaknesses: Good-aligned and silver weapons overcome their damage reduction Notable Attacks/Techniques: See this album describing the unique abilities of various Imp types. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pain Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Text Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Fear Users